Devil's Fate
by GiulizTheBat
Summary: Something weird happens to Clive and Angie as the appearance of a monster that it seems that nobody can see or hear. Layton decides to find out what lies behind this mystery with the help of Flora, but soon discovers that there is behind something far more dark than just legend.


Two days after the departure of Luke to America, at Dropstone Katia was next to the deathbed of her grandfather Anton where the man was lying now devoid of forces.

-Grandfather...are you alright?- ask the girl worried.

-K...Katia- gasped Anton -The time for me is come...I'll reach Sofia...-

-No grandpa! I still have to know more about you! Please, don't let me in this way!- Katia started to cry.

-Katia...I don't want to see the dark seeing you before cry...my granddaughter...remember: everything has an ending, but my love for you and Sofia will never end...- Anton close his eyes and Katia cried louder with her father who embraced her.

During the funeral, Katia put a rose next to the tombstone of Anton.

-Grandpa...- said Katia wiping a tear -Now you'll reach grandma, right?...I will never forget you...-

During the night the girl locked herself in her room without going to eat or drink, but only watching her old photos with Sofia and the old photos of Anton.

-I passed my childhood with them separated...- thoungh the girl trying to stop crying -...but luckly I saw both-

Meanwhile, in the lower floor of Anderson's house, Katia's father was reading the newspaper that talk abou the disaster at London.

Clive Dove: a man who created a machine for destrying London. The Prime Ministre Bill Hawks, who had been kidnapped by him, said that Clive will stay in prison for long time. "He's a real monster!" said the Prime Ministre "He doesn't deserve any mercy, just justice that will keep hin in prison even for the rest of his life!".

-I want to see him burn in hell!- growled Clive after reading the newspaper and knocking it to the ground with fury.

After that half-destruction of London, Bill Hawks feared that people would feel suspects for the incident of ten years ago, so he decided to bribe the journalists to clear the interview of Clive where he would justify the reason of his actions and replace them with phrases that he wouldn't have thought like "I do not regret what I done and I would do again" or similar things.

Not only London, but every city that Layton has visited was scared by Clive because of that newspaper.

Meanwhile the Prime Ministre was watching the Bitish capital from the window of his Office still worried for the suspects.

-Prime Ministre- said his Secretary entering in the room -A letter has arrived- the name of the Secretary was Andalina: she was a 20-years-old girl, just like Clive, with dark hair and a grey fringe as her eyes, very thin and very pale.

-I'll read later- said Bill Hawks.

-Aren't you worried what's about?- asked Andelina.

-In this moment I don't care what's the letter talk about-

-But sir...-

-Silence! Or you'll be fired!- he exclaimed -Now get out!-

The Secretary remained silent for a while until she said -Alright sir- and she went out of the Office through the corridor and rethinking the trial of Clive a few weeks before.

Andalina had already met Clive at the high school, but she denided this especially to Bill, but during the trial she not hiding mortification for him.

She remembered so much the day of the trial when Clive tried to saying the truth about Bill Hawks, but no one listen him and the newspapers haven't talked about it.

Only Andalina has attention to it, she looked very interested and she feel much mercy for him.

-Clive- she though -Don't worry, everyone will know the truth-

In the night, at Dropstone, Katia was sleeping in her bedroom with her eyes sill wet of the crying of the day.

Suddenly, she awoke hearing some strange voices saying strange sentences like "I can't take her memory".

Katia stood up from the bed and walked out slowly from the room, when she reached the stairs she seemed to see some shadows walk down to then disappear.

Katia, curious to understand what were those shadows and hoping they weren't thieves, descended the stairs and shouted scared just saw before her Jacques.

-Oh, sorry miss- apoligized the Butler -I heard some strange noises so I went to check. So it was you-

-Actually no- explains Katia -I heard some voices...-

-Voices? I haeven't heard voices, just strange noises. I guess you need to go back to sleep-

-Maybe...goodnight Jaques- and she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

-Goodnight miss Anderson-

Katia lay down on the bed thinking –but I am sure I have heard voices-.


End file.
